1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications with a network, and more specifically the present invention relates to a multi-function interface which allows a wireless modem which provides real-time updating while on-line.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, users reliance on wireless communication continues to steadily increase. This reliance includes the use of wireless communication with laptop computers. These laptop computers have the ability to send and receive data, such as files and other attachments, using wireless PC cards such as wireless modems.
Typically, these wireless modems are in the form of PC cards and similar peripheral devices which are inserted into a laptop computer. When the wireless modem is inserted into the laptop computer, the wireless modem has one port which connects to the laptop computer. To further illustrate, reference is now made to FIG. 1A, which illustrates a prior art configuration where a wireless modem 104 is inserted into a laptop computer 106. The wireless modem 104 allows the laptop computer 106 to communicate with a communication device (not shown). When the wireless modem 104 is inserted into the laptop computer 106, the wireless modem 104 communicates with the with the laptop computer 106 via a communication port (COM PORT) 108. The communication port 108 is configured such that the wireless modem 104 transmits data to the laptop computer 106 while the wireless modem 104 is on-line.
However, as the wireless modem 104 is on-line and transmitting information to a communication device from the laptop computer, the wireless modem 104 loses contact with communication device. The wireless modem 104 loses contact for many reasons, including an increased temperature of the wireless modem 104 which may cause the wireless modem 104 to shut down. The wireless modem 104 may also lose contact due to a weak signal strength with the communication device or a complete loss of signal. However, if any of the aforementioned problems arise, the user is not informed as the wireless modem 104 is transmitting information since the wireless modem has only one way to contact the laptop computer 106, the communication port 108. The communication port 108 is occupied with the data transmission while the wireless modem 104 is transmitting. As a result, the wireless modem 104 has no other way to inform a user of the aforementioned problems. Therefore, if the modem loses contact with the communication device, the user is not informed of the loss of contact. Thus, the user will continue to transmit information with the wireless modem, once in fact the data sent is lost. In order for the user to determine whether or not contact is still maintained with the communication device, the user must go off-line in non-TCP/IP applications.
Now making reference to FIG. 1B, FIG. 1B shows another prior art wireless modem 110 which communicates with the laptop computer 106. In the configuration shown with respect to FIG. 1B, the wireless modem 110 is transmitting data using a transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP) application. In this configuration, the wireless modem 110 has the ability to update a user of the status of the wireless modem 110 as the wireless modem 110 transmits data using TCP/IP. However, the wireless modem 110 is updating the laptop computer 106 using the same communication port 108. In addition, only when the wireless modem 110 is transmitting with TCP/IP can the wireless modem 110 update the user of the status of the wireless modem 110 during data transmission. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, when a user is transmitting non-TCP/IP applications, such as faxing or dialup applications, the user is not updated of the status of the wireless modem. As such, if the user is faxing data to another communication device and the signal is lost (i.e., user is outside of cell site coverage), a portion of the facsimile is lost.
Therefore, a need exists for a communication device which updates a user of status changes of the communication device during data transmission. Furthermore, this new communication device should have the ability to simultaneously transmit data and update the user of status changes.